


It's Coming Closer

by LokisRose



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisRose/pseuds/LokisRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Coming Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Closer by Kings of Leon
> 
> Thank-yous (This is my first vid. I needed a lot of help):  
> Eternal thanks to Andraste for everything. Pretty much everything technical that went into this vid was by the grace of Andraste, and every time I thought I couldn't do it, she convinced me to keep trying. Thank you so much, Vidding Guru, you are amazing and this would not exist without your help, expertise and eternal patience. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thanks to Janey and Rob for beta-viewing and all the reassurance. :)

Password: phoenix

Download: [24MB zipped DivX file](http://blueshades.net/vids/Coming%20Closer.zip)


End file.
